Broken English: Magnolia
by Sarudoshi
Summary: of all things to happen, she never would have figured something of this caliber would happen to her. to wake up one morning as a human is one thing, but to wake up as Mina Murray, the betrothed of Jonathan Harker, is quite another! how will she handle this? and will she get back to her time period? and Vlad... rated for language and smut, no forseeable lemons tho. R/R please! AluOC
1. Prelude, pt I

_this is just a trial run, people. this story is fan-made, and the characters belong to their respective owners. the only thing i own is the story and Ana. _  
_now that that's out of the way, enjoy! ;D_

* * *

**Prelude, pt. I**

* * *

A pair of bright crimson orbs glowed in the abyss.

Even though such a sight should have frightened her to the core of her very being, she felt no such emotion.  
Instead those eyes were warm like the deepest depths of a hearth.

Those eyes… they reminded her of someone.

Those eyes…  
_  
"__**Ana**__…"_

"Time to wake up, Mina!"

Her brow scrunched up into a scowl; she covered her eyes with a slender arm.  
"Mina, come on!" Someone gently shook her by the shoulder.

Who was she confusing her with…?

"Who's 'Mina'?" She grumbled, opening her eyes stiffly, blearily seeing a head of auburn hair hovering to her right side.

Hang on, she didn't recall knowing anyone with auburn hair…

She scrambled away and hurriedly blinked sand from her eyes, baffling the intruder that was obviously confusing her with someone else; her hands formed into fists as they clung to the sheets, the pillow shams. "Who are you?" She demanded once her jaw muscles could move, bristling.

The Westenra girl looked at the strange sight of her best friend: her dark brown hair was mussed from sleep, even moreso now, her fair skin paled in what she saw as fear, her dark eyes wild with confusion. "Mina, it's me, Lucy, Lucy Westenra, your best friend." At seeing the crinkle in her brow as a sign she began to think, she continued, albeit carefully, "Mina, is everything all right? You're acting… odd."  
_  
That name… wait a second!_

"Um, yes… I just, I had a strange dream… Sorry, Lucy." She briefly rolled the name with her tongue, straightening her posture from having backed into the corner between her bedpost and the wall, sitting forward a little.

The younger girl slowly allowed a smile to form on her pretty face, sitting back on her heels. "Was it that bad you had to scare me like that?" She half-joked.

"Mm kind of," she offered a weak smile, scratching the back of her head. "Lucy, tell me, what month is it?" If her math was correct, she had somehow wound up at least over a hundred years ago in England…

"Silly, it's July, eighteen-ninety-three." She chuckled.

Well fuck all kinds of duck!

If she weren't adept at keeping a poker-face, she would've looked horrified at the factoid that she had indeed awoken in 19th Century England; and if this was the Lucy Westenra she'd read of in that novel, then she wasn't just anywhere but in Whitby.

Damn it…

"Yes, that's right. I almost forgot… I suppose the dream did catch me by surprise after all," she chuckled sheepishly, beginning to think of how exactly she was going to get herself out of this mess and go home.

Did home even exist yet? Or had it even been established?

"Honestly, Mina, how will you look to Jonathan when he returns from his business trip? Waking up in a fright and scaring your best friend in the process…" Lucy was saying, stirring her from her thoughts.

"Jonathan?" Ah yes, him... The fiancé. "Yes, you have a point. I suppose I should freshen up, then, before he thinks I'm lazy." She mused with a wry chuckle, shuffling off the bed as her friend followed at a more nimble fashion.

Lucy sighed as she bounced to the door, "Do hurry up, Mina; dearest Arthur is coming over for lunch, and I don't wish to be the only one being gawked at by him!" She giggled, perking her ears.

Arthur… Arthur Holmwood, the noble; she had to re-read that damn book as soon as she got back to her allotted time period.

"I would imagine; I'll be there shortly, Lucy," she dismissed her with a small smile as the betrothed girl smiled over her shoulder at her before closing the door and disappearing down the corridor.

She looked out at the world through the bedroom window, widening her eyes slightly at the sprawling garden, the forest of green and variations of color that belonged to the bloomed and blossoming flowers, but most of all she focused her sights on the sunlight that illuminated the garden and the rest of the world.

Sunlight… God, it had been so long since she'd seen the brilliant Star.

She would've voiced a longing moan if it didn't cause further suspicion from the Westenra girl.

So she peeled herself away reluctantly, striding to examine her form in the tall vanity mirror by the chest of drawers that most likely had her clothing: the first thing she noticed was that her eyes were brown, caught somewhere between milk chocolate and blackish-brown, and it briefly pained her to see that they weren't silver like she was so accustomed to seeing; her hair was dark brown, almost black, and it fell to her mid-back, unlike her wild mane of ebony hair she had inherited from her Hungarian background…

_Good God she was Mina Murray!_

"Shit." She whispered, gingerly lifting a hand to pat her left cheek.

… Well, at least her skin tone was correct… almost.

::::::::d-b::::::::

It was a few days into her time spent in the Westenra house that she was slowly becoming accustomed to being human once again.

Of course she missed being a Nosferatu, a fierce and vicious Draculina born from night to crush any nuisance that stood in her way of what she wanted, of what her appointed goal had been.

She missed the silver and gunfire.

She missed the companions she had made while being one of the un-living.

But most of all, she missed _him_.

So where was he? Shouldn't he have arrived in England soon? If she remembered the novel correctly –that part was one of her favorites—he should have already purchased Carfax Abbey and be making the sea voyage to merry old England.

Why hadn't he come sooner?

Didn't he know she longed for him? Didn't he know she missed him dearly?  
Alucard… No, _Vlad_.  
_**  
Vlad**_…

::::::::d-b::::::::

"But Mina, aren't you the slightest bit worried over him?" Lucy asked as she shrugged on her small cape, adjusting it securely over her chest, following her as she trodded to the front of the house to meet the carriage that would take her to London.

She had to get used to being called that. "I am, that's why I am going to town, to get my mind off whatever is troubling Jonathan. I'm sure he'll come back. In fact, I believe he will, completely safe and whole." _Like hell_, she inwardly bit her lip and vainly hoped the carriage would hurry the hell up; the sooner she could get away from this place the better.

She knew what happened to that poor bastard, and she felt just the slightest bit of pity for him; but life goes on. Besides, she was more anxious to see her true beloved than that Harker bloke.

The carriage came to a halt short of infront of the two women as the driver hopped down to open the door for the Murray girl.

"Mina…" She said quietly as she watched her friend board the carriage, a frown forming on her pretty face.

She tilted her head back slightly to see the concern in her gaze; some small part of her had gotten accustomed to having Lucy bounce around and be the bubbly and sweet girl she had been in the novel, and even though it should've annoyed her, it didn't. Maybe that's what the real Mina admired most about her. "Don't fret, poppet; besides, frowning doesn't suit you, or I." She flashed a warm smile, turning her head to step into the cab and letting the driver close the door on her once she was settled.

Lucy watched the carriage leave until it disappeared around the corner of the gate before she trudged back inside the house.

She tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her left ear, sliding her eyes closed in a sigh.

"Vlad."

* * *

_i reiterate, this was just a trial run. no flames whatsoever, please; all i ask is for some critique and comments regarding this, whether you think it sucks, if i need to drop it like a hot tamale, or if i should continue. _

_thanks again for reading and considering this story to be of interest (':_


	2. Prelude, pt II

_**disclaimer**: the characters belong to their respective owners. the only thing i own is the story and Ana. _

* * *

**Prelude, pt. II**

* * *

That girl had to be around here somewhere.

Harker had been highly indisposed when he abandoned the castle to travel across the dark waters to England, and he mentally reminded himself to kill the fool as soon as he returned to Transylvania.

But the girl, the one he was engaged to… Mina.

Something about her called to him; he wasn't sure what, exactly, though the fool had mentioned once or twice about her being 'pure-hearted' or something along those lines.

Purity in girls her age was rare.

Perhaps that's what drew him here, to London.

Sunlight should have burned him but it didn't; he had to once again be glad for his powers, the powers that kept him looking the cultured and eccentric Count that he had been once setting foot on English soil.

A trio of women passed by him on the busy streets; he tipped his hat down briefly in acknowledgement, hearing them giggle and then begin in hushed whispers to gossip about him once he was past them.

God he had almost forgotten how amusing humans were.

His humanity was still there, regrettably, tying down his conscious mind and keeping it sane, refusing to die even though each time he took life to sustain his unholy existence, it still chipped away like melting ice.

Vlad inwardly sighed.

There was a faint call playing on the edges of his psyche, calling to his mind; it had been calling to him for a few days now.  
Actually, now that he thought on it… It wasn't so faint any more.

He inwardly tuned in to the call, half-closing his eyes; the voice, it was silvery, and warm, and it hummed with desperation.  
The voice belonged to a woman.

A woman? Well that was helpful… Which one, though?

He mentally scanned the minds of the people around him, particularly the female population, though found nothing.  
A wild goose chase?

'_Vlad_…' There it was. '_Vlad…! Vlad, where are you?_' The voice was louder and continued at that same pitch even as he continued walking. '_I need you, Vlad… Why aren't you here? Why can't you hear me!?_'  
_  
Darling, I can_, he mentally quipped even though he knew the woman who was calling to him wouldn't hear it.

He froze, his feet coming to a halt, garnet eyes lifting from beneath his brow to stare straight ahead.

A girl was exiting a carriage on the next street corner, telling the driver she would be fine on foot, closing the door of the cab and turning to the left to wander as she and the carriage parted ways.

Two men, soot-stained, pick-pockets most likely, followed her departure carefully before sharing a look and starting to tail her.  
Vlad growled in the back of his mind.

Bastards, how dare they?

He unglued his feet from the spot they'd been rooted to, turning the corner and tailing them.  
_The girl… She was the one_.

She was calling to him.

::::::::d-b::::::::

_Note to self; never go out alone… Least of all in London._

"Really now, gents…" She began even as she backed herself into a wall, using a hand to feel the surface was brick, and slightly grimy; she inwardly grimaced at the sensation and her current predicament.

Both of the two men who'd cornered her chuckled wryly amongst themselves at the caught noblewoman. "What's wrong, poppet? Think yer too good, don't ya?" The taller of the two drawled as best he could with that thick accent (from Liverpool, prolly, or Manchester… She couldn't tell which) on his tongue.

Damn if she didn't have her daggers on hand, otherwise these two wankers would be sliced deli-meat by now. All she had was her fists and her feet if she could move her leg up in this damn dress… Damn if she wasn't a Draculina again!

She silently swallowed a reflexive growl of annoyance at her state and sneered up at him, keeping his partner in her sights, "For the likes of you two wankers, you're damn right." She drawled back, narrowing her eyes, tilting her chin up.

The second one lashed out, pinning her to the wall by a firm hand, making her grimace slightly. "Now, now, yer a lady, sweet; dun think just because yer a pedigree tart you're too good for an average bloke like us…"

He saw stars in the next second as she head-butted him sharply; his hand released her shoulder, reeling back and rubbing his forehead gingerly, swearing.

She took the chance to make a run for it before the taller one's hand yanked on her right wrist, earning a slight yelp, as he sneered, chuckling. "B-bastard…" She growled, twisting about to slug him if he hadn't caught her free wrist in his grip, effectively rendering her powerless.

"Spunky one, ain't she? Yer going to be such fun…" He grinned down at the caught girl's blazing brown eyes.

A rough hand caught the back of his neck suddenly, surprising them both, pulling them apart as the hand slammed him against the wall she'd been cornered against, making him see stars for a second before he ground out a string of curses at being pinned, straining to see his attacker.

"_Filth like you need a lesson in manners… I would rip your hapless brain out of your damn skull would it not frighten her_." The low drawl sounded with all the warmth of the coldest winter in his tone, a thick accent on his tongue, as he spoke in a voice quiet enough the girl hadn't heard but loud enough for him to hear.

He wanted to tear this bastard's throat open and would've done it too, were it not for the girl's eyes fixated on the scene. So he conked his head against the wall, knocking him cold; he released his neck as the man dropped to the ground.

Vlad sneered down at the unconscious human, glancing to see the second one had fled (_bloody coward_, he mused grimly), preferably during his assault on his friend, leaving the only witness to be the girl; he turned slightly to her, gauging her wide-eyed stare. Her dark hair was slightly disheveled from the scuffle, sticking out in certain spots, there was dirt on her clothes and some on her pretty face, but aside from that she remained intact.

She was safe.

The girl named Mina jumped slightly when he moved from where he'd stood, looking up alertly to see he offered a gloved hand of aid to help her up; she took his hand, standing.

Good Lord, he was beautiful.

Alucard looked perfectly in his element in the charcoal-gray coat, deep red vest and gray necktie, and black breeches with brown riding boots, a dark black cape adorning his shoulders; her eyes regarded the mane of raven black hair on his head, the locks slightly tousled as they framed his chiseled pale face nicely, his crimson eyes a soft garnet that seemed to take in her visage.

Only then did she realize she looked like shit.

"I, um, I must look horrible…" She said wryly, looking down like a coward and keeping her gaze on the slight dirt on his boot toes.

A soft chuckle bubbled in his throat, escaping his lips as he smiled faintly at her comment; the first thing to come out of her mouth wasn't an introduction but a comment on her appearance. She was strange. "On the contrary, you do not. In fact, to my eyes, you look very lovely." He mentally prepared to hear something along the lines of '_I am an engaged woman, engaged to a lawyer, no less!'_

She blushed prettily, raising a hand to tuck locks of dark hair behind her ears. "Um, thank you… They didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked shyly, daring a glance up at his garnet eyes.

Again she surprised him! This couldn't possibly be the same Mina that was engaged to that fool Harker, could it?

"No, they didn't. I was going to ask you the same, actually." He held her tentative and curious gaze gently, seeing the blush deepen in her cheeks.  
She certainly was lovely when she blushed.

"Not much, actually… They weren't so much of a threat as they were a nuisance." She answered, mentally replaying her response to his question and chiding herself for sounding so much like a tomboy.

He arched a dark brow at her words, her tone that didn't sound like he had expected it to; he inwardly huffed, allowing a smile to twitch on his lips. So confident. "Then it appears my interference was not entirely needed, if they were so trivial to you." They should leave the alley soon; he could scent paranoia from a mile away.

She chuckled, feeling herself become more at ease with him as she had those first few nights after she'd been assigned his accomplice, in a different time… "It wasn't needed, but it wasn't like I didn't welcome it. Thank you for your help…" She paused for a name, even though she knew his name all ready.

In fact, she knew it by heart.

"Vlad. Prince Vlad." He inwardly chuckled at the title, even though it held truth from four-hundred years of conquest, of bloodshed, of damnation…

"Ana." She said her name softly, glad to once again call herself that instead of her name… That was the name she had been born with as a human, and it was the name she'd been reborn with as a vampire so many nights ago.

::::::::d-b::::::::

The dimly lit tea shop was quaint, even though he knew most eyes –particularly the female population's—were on him, the lanky eccentric noble that had escorted the dark-haired engaged girl for a spot of afternoon tea.

He never drank tea, anyway; never suited his palate, even when he was human.

She stirred her tea idly, the silver spoon clinking with the fragile china cup, mixing in the sugar with her Earl Grey; her eyes glanced to him from time to time, though she kept her gaze down.

Out of courtesy? Or was it because she felt the eyes on her as well?

Her name was Ana, though the British solicitor who'd met his fate in the wilds of the Carpathians said her name was Mina… Perhaps Mina was a name he affectionately referred to her as.

So it was his turn to break the proverbial ice. "I am surprised you didn't decline my invitation for tea." He mused, stirring her from her thoughts, watching her eyes dart up to his before dropping back down.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for a private place to have tea; you seem to have garnered unwanted attention to yourself." She returned calmly, taking a generous sip from the cup.

Confidence again, even though normal girls would've felt threatened by having their escort be stared at like a slab of meat infront of dogs; he smirked, garnet eyes light. "Does it bother you?" He drawled softly.

Ana placed the cup down, a small glint of confidence shining in her brown eyes. "Why should it? You don't seem the type of womanizing bloke most men are, and you haven't stopped looking at me since we walked into the shop. There's nothing to worry over, Vlad." She smiled serenely.

A shiver raced through his body, touching his unbeating heart as he mentally replayed how well she pronounced his name, even if it was casually. "So confident," he murmured, smirking still.

She'd missed that smirk. "It doesn't displease you, obviously." She fiddled with the spoon, knowing it would've burned her if she was a vampire again; it probably would burn him as well, so she didn't dare ask why he wasn't drinking tea.

Vlad chuckled again, amused, leaning a bit on his elbows. "Not even! It's very becoming of a woman like you." He hummed.

Ana cocked a brow, feigning innocence, sipping at the tea. "'A woman like me', hm? Do tell." She didn't care at the moment about the fact that she was engaged to Harker; she didn't care if people gawked at her confidence and outright flirting jibes she gave him.

She longed to be at his side once more, now achingly so, with him so close to her, so close to stealing a kiss, even a bite…

"A woman that appears as brash as any man, a woman that exudes confidence with every word that passes her soft lips… a woman with the air of a queen." _A queen of night, even_, he said warmly, stirring her from her thoughts again.

She chuckled softly, brown eyes like chocolate, regarding him from beneath her brow. "Dearest Prince, are you _flirting?_" She purred softly, dropping her tone even though he could hear it, making it so noone else heard what she spoke to him and him alone.

He grinned slowly, her purring voice sending another round of shivers to his unbeating heart, dropping his tone as well. "And if I _am_, love?" He returned.

* * *

_so yes, Ana (while in Mina's body) is flirting with disaster.. literally, in this case. what do you think happened? lol feel free to give some feedback, let me know if this story is kicking off well or if it's totally backfiring. thanks a mil~ (;_

_'til next chapter, ja ne!_


	3. Interlude, pt I

_**disclaimer**: the characters belong to their respective owners. the only thing i own is the story and Ana.  
_

* * *

**Interlude, pt. I**

* * *

He vainly hoped Harker was dead, drained down to the last drop of blood.

"What're you staring at?" She wondered, bringing him back to the present.

Bringing his head out of the dark cloud, he smiled wryly and shook his head, squeezing her hand she'd draped onto his arm that was looped with her left arm. "Nothing, pet. So tell me where you're staying; you're apparently not from around these parts, if you obtained trouble so soon while taking a stroll." And had a hell of a head-butt, apparently, from what he'd witnessed earlier.

She blushed a little and chuckled, smirking. "With a friend, over in Whitby. She… she's probably worried about me." She explained reluctantly about her supposed fiancé, Mina's fiancé, and that he was away on business in Romania.

Soaking it in as if he didn't know, he nodded once, cursing Harker to the lowest rings of hell for his interference in this girl's life. "If you're engaged, why are you out here alone? He must be a fool to leave you behind." He asked innocently.

"He is, yes. I mean, even though we're engaged, it… it doesn't fit. Jonathan and I. He's too busy with work, and I… I want more, out of this. It doesn't feel like it's going to work. I don't believe it will." She looked up at him, pretending to be sheepish, looking away with a small dry laugh. "Sorry; I must sound like a spoiled child to you…"

"You don't love him." He so wanted to hear her say she didn't feel anything of the sort for that bastard.

Ana exhaled and shook her head. "No, I don't."

God must've been smiling on his damnable soul right now.  
"I shouldn't be boring you with these matters… I'll see if I can hail a carriage." She started to pull away, vainly hoping he'd give chase.

"Wait." He caught her hand, surprising her briefly, meeting her brown eyes; his reflexively tight grip lessened so he held her hand gently in his own. "I want to see you again, soon. Tomorrow night, at the tea shop." The want was strong, building up inside him like a wave; he was vainly worried he would lose control over his emotions and kiss her right then in the street.  
_  
Calm yourself, you fool_.

She smiled gently and nodded, inwardly jumping up and down in glee. "Tomorrow then. Vlad, thank you again, for listening and saving me." She dared a chance and pulled him forward, leaving a peck on his cheek, and turning away to go hail a carriage.

Vlad stood there in brief surprise before he smiled slowly, raising a hand to touch where she'd kissed him.

Harker was out of the picture.

::::::::d-b:::::::: 

"What on earth are you so giddy for?" Lucy questioned for the fifth time within the day, watching the once-melancholic Mina touch up her pale face with some powder while she fixed her hair into a short French-braid, leaving the rest of her hair loose and tousled, tying it with a blue ribbon.

"Who said I'm giddy?" Mina remarked calmly.

She finished her hair, sitting next to her vanity with a knowing expression on her brow. "Don't hide things from me, Mina! What is it? Please tell me." She jutted out her lower lip and clasped her hands together infront of her chest, giving her the puppy-dog eyes.

For God's sake… "Fine!" She exhaled, "I made a friend, and he's a prince." She saw her eyes brighten and smiled, continuing, "He wants to have evening tea with me in London." She added.

"He sounds like a dream, Mina! Oh but… what about Jonathan?" She paused, looking at her concernedly again.

Damn if she didn't fall prey to that expression… "I'm sure he's perfectly fine." In retrospect he hadn't sent any letters, so she already knew he was near death, but she didn't care. She never had reason to, even when she'd read of the story so long ago.

Vlad was all that mattered.

Lucy sighed, slightly deflated, clasping her hands in hers and holding her gaze, "Mina, promise you won't be foolish. Promise me that." She requested, slightly throwing her for a curve.

"I won't, Lucy." She squeezed her hands gently, smiling assuringly, "I promise!"

::::::::d-b:::::::: 

"Since when did you take my advice?" She asked.

He smirked and poured the glass of wine for her, doing the same for himself, sitting back in his seat. "Since I had time to think it over. Your absence was hard to get through, though." He replied over the lip of the glass, sipping.

Blood tasted better than most drinks; wine, blessedly enough, was something he could stomach drinking.

She rolled her eyes habitually, taking a generous sip, placing the glass on the table. "How cute, you missed me." She hummed.  
_  
Damn right I did_, he thought. "How could I not? Your very presence intrigues me, _dragul meu_." He purred gently, garnet eyes warm.

"_Prințul meu_, such things you say." She giggled.

Vlad arched both brows, appreciating how lovely she looked tonight, "I had no idea you spoke Romanian." He mused.  
Ana sipped again, "Fluent." She chirped with a cheeky smile.

Damn if he didn't ache for her now! "You cease to amaze me, love." He exhaled, following suit, taking another sip.  
He was grateful the dining area they were in was only a few floors beneath the hotel room he'd rented.

"Vlad, you lady-killer." She teased, smirking widely. Both proverbial and downright literal.

He grinned playfully, relaxing in his seat. "Ah you know me well, pet." He sighed.

Ana chuckled, the wine beginning to kick in, numbing her senses. "So you never told me where you were from," she hummed, sipping generously.

"Originally I am from a little niche of hell in rural Romania, though the name isn't worth mentioning. I've lived in Transylvania for as long as I could remember." Vlad answered calmly.

"'Transylvania'… The name gives me chills! Weren't you afraid of vampires and ghouls and the like in that place?" She feigned a shudder, tilting her head innocently.

Lord she was doing this on purpose, she had to be! "Of course not." He puffed out his chest in pride, making her giggle again.

She leaned forward, smiling playfully above the lip of her glass, "Hm, and how do I not know you're a vampire?" Not just any vampire, but the first one, the vampire king.

"Would that frighten you if I was? Would you like it even if I was not a mere vampire but a king of vampires?" He leaned in as well, feigning playfulness even though the questions were dead serious.

Ana pulled back, slouching in her seat, swirling the wine in her glass absently, studying it, becoming pensive. "Regarding the first question, if I were to answer honestly, no. I wouldn't be afraid of you; you're too kind and sweet for me to even conceive the thought that you were an undead being. As to your second question, I think it would be not only an honor that a king of vampires has taken interest in a human like me, but an adventure to see where we could go, together, you and I." She answered thoughtfully, softly, glancing up at him.

Vlad didn't fight the grin that formed on his lips at hearing such positive responses. "What about your fiancé?" He asked, partially out of curiosity, partially out of a reassurance that he truly was out of the picture.

She snorted, once again catching him off guard. "Who gives a damn? For all I know he's rotting away in a dungeon or something cliché like that." She sniffed, her tone clarifying that she didn't want anything to do with that fool.

_Good girl._ "And if I were a vampire, if I were to take your blood… Would you want to be like me, a damned soul doomed to walk the earth forever?" The want was surging again.

She hummed quietly, sipping the remnants of wine from her glass. "If it meant being at your side forever, hunting the night for a fresh kill, dying to my humanity each night I would take a life… yes." She wanted it, she wanted him, she wanted it all again!

"You wouldn't see your family, your friends, again. You would be nothing more than harm to them once you were dead to the light." Vlad pointed out, garnet eyes beginning to glow crimson.

Ana surprised him once more, slipping out from her seat to draw up to him, gingerly tracing her fingers through his hair, down his left cheek, her eyes on his that studied her curiously, hunger beginning to rise behind his stare. "I don't care… I never cared for my humanity. I want it, I would beg for it, if it meant being with you, Vlad." She whispered, lifting her free hand to curl her fingers in his black hair, pressing her forehead to his.

He could swear his unbeating heart jumped at having her so close, not hesitating to take her in his arms, wrapping them around her small waist, one hand digging into her upper back, his voice at the spot between her left ear and her cheek, "You'd risk it all for being with a damnable creature like me." He purred, making her shiver.

She nodded, knowing what kind of creature he was, curling her fingers in his hair again. "With no regrets." She answered softly, holding his crimson stare, relief and happiness swelling in her chest as she wanted him to make her a vampire, to make her his forever.

Vlad inclined his head, kissing her slowly, taking her by surprise for a moment. He found her responding soon enough, her lips pressing to his with a sigh in her throat, eager for his kisses he gave whole-heartedly, his hands digging into her waist and back.

Ana moaned softly, aching for his fangs to bite even though he continued kissing, smiling happily against his lips. 

* * *

_aand we've achieved the rising action! climax is soon to take off.. and there is **no** **pun** **intended**, i swear. xD anyway, hope to hear feedback from you lot. to those of you who've already faved/followed this, thanks a lot, really ^^_

_'til next chapter, later!_

*****edit**: some translations are in order~

**prințul meu - my prince / dragul meu - my darling**


	4. Interlude, pt II

_**disclaimer**: the characters belong to their respective owners. the only thing i own is the story and Ana.  
_

* * *

**Interlude, pt. II**

* * *

Rain beat down on the cemetery grounds.

She stared at the mausoleum of the Westenra family for what felt like hours, ignoring the fact that she was preferably soaked by now.  
Lucy had been bled before her; she felt slight jealousy towards a now-dead girl, but she knew that was how things had played out in the novel.

Why did it irritate her though? Why still?

"You'll catch your death out here in the rain." A familiar low voice mused at her side as the rain stopped hitting her on the head, briefly surprising her.

She looked up to meet his crimson eyes, noting the umbrella he carried; she slid her eyes closed and sighed. "You bled her on a whim." She mused.

"How did you…?" He could swear the world was growing small around him at this sudden comment, not finding it possible that she knew… How could she know? He didn't even tell her!

She stared at the mausoleum again. "I had a hunch." She answered with a shrug.

Vlad narrowed his eyes slightly, scowling when he followed her line of sight. "Aren't you afraid?"

"I told you before, didn't I? I'm not afraid! I was never afraid of you, Vlad… I'm not afraid of monsters." Ana answered firmly, scowling slightly as well.  
"You should be. I killed her, I killed Lucy; isn't that enough to make you wary?" He demanded, turning to her.

She snorted, glad he was still his old self, the old self she had come to love. "I'm not." She amended softly.

He growled then, earning a small glance, glaring into her brown eyes. "Why?" He whispered.

"Because I love you. I love what you are, how you're so kind to me even though you're a monster… I love you, Vlad." She smiled despite the irritation in his eyes, the thin line on his lips that threatened to curl back and show his fangs.

Vlad widened his eyes, continuing to stare at the confident expression on her lovely face; he finally sighed, crimson eyes softening, succumbing to her stubbornness. "God you're a stubborn woman." He mused, taking her hand in his and squeezing. "Come on, I don't wish you to catch your death out here." He beckoned softly, turning away from the mausoleum to take her with him to his hotel.

Ana glanced back at the looming building and then nodded, letting him drag her away.  
_Will he turn me next?_

::::::::d-b::::::::

He looked over at her from keeping an eye on her drying clothes, doing a brief double-take at seeing her wearing his discarded white shirt, noting it came to her lower thighs, concealing her petite form; he bit back a hum of appreciation at the sight, smirking softly.

She huffed, blushing a little at being gawked at, striding confidently past him to take a seat on the edge of the unused bed, letting her legs dangle over the edge, eyes on the fire. "You can stop staring." She noted.

He slid his eyes closed and smirked again, fondly, at her comment, straightening from his seat by the window to sit with her on the bed. "'Fraid I can't do that; to see you walk like a queen is such a lovely sight. Especially wearing nothing but my shirt." He teased, still slightly unused to having her know about what he was, and yet liking the fact that it made them closer.

Ana pouted, smacking his chest with a hand.

Blinking, Vlad scowled slightly at her, rubbing his chest gingerly, "What was that for?"

"I take back what I said about you being a bloody womanizing git." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

He pouted, watching her glance at him and then the stern expression melted to be replaced with an amused smile until she started laughing; he chuckled quietly, soon laughing with her.

Ana wiped a tear of mirth from her eye, smiling fondly, leaning in to rest her head on his shoulder; he blinked again in surprise at her affection before calming, sliding his arm around her waist, holding her close.

Vlad brushed some of her hair back idly, noting she was soon sleeping against him, her head drooping to land against his chest; he smiled down at her, combing his fingers through her hair, moving her to lie with her head on the pillows, settling next to her and holding onto her ribs as he let her sleep.

The rain continued outside, beyond the window's protection.

::::::::d-b::::::::

She roused, opening her eyes stiffly, noting the fire had died in the hearth; someone's arm was around her ribs. She cursed slightly, starting to get up before the arm fastened around her, pulling her to a chest, making her blush.

"Go back to sleep." He grumbled, further confirming she'd spent the night at his hotel room.

Ana turned slightly to see his eyes were closed even though a crinkle had formed on his brow, his bangs shielding his eyes, still managing to frame his handsome face nicely; she blushed again. "They're prolly looking for me, at Whitby." She muttered.

A promised girl sleeping around in the hotel room of an eccentric noble… God, she could see the headlines now.

Vlad opened an eye stiffly, his arm squeezing despite her words. "I'll send word that you're staying at your aunt's house in London because of a cold; get some rest, Ana." He insisted quietly.

She froze in opening her mouth to rebut, blushing; she slipped an arm free to brush some hair back from her face. "You've never said my name before." She whispered.

He noted the blush in her cheeks, smiling despite his slight irritation at having awoken during the daylight. "Yet you moan _my_ name in your sleep." He mused.

The blush deepened. "T-that's not fair…" She groused, looking away.

Vlad chuckled quietly, tugging on her borrowed shirt sleeve, kissing the side of her neck slowly, making her tremble. "It's not like I don't find it endearing… I love that you dream of me, Ana mine." He smiled, pulling her into his arms once again.

Ana shivered again even though she didn't feel ill, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek despite the butterflies he created. "You're not a monster. Not to me." She mused, shifting to curl up against him, holding onto his own shirt.  
_  
Even though I want to be a monster, too_.

* * *

_dirty jokes aside, it was a slice of hell to try and figure out what the end term was in regards to what came after an interlude.. (ie: prelude, interlude..) i didn't have the patience of course. anywho, the ending is almost in sight, gents. until then, enjoy the story._

_later! ;D_


	5. Fugue, pt I

_**disclaimer**: the characters belong to their respective owners. the only thing i own is the story and Ana.  
_

* * *

**Fugue, pt. I**

* * *

"Mina, there you are! Where on earth have you been?" She slightly cringed at the loudness of his tone, looking into the worried stare of her friend's fiancé.

She didn't need to be a vampire to know that this was not going to end well.

"Sorry, Arthur, I was visiting my aunt in London for the past few days… I apologize to have worried everyone." She looked down apologetically. Arthur the vampire killer, Arthur the bloke who'd staked his fiancé after she arose from the grave...

"Is everything all right, Herr Holmwood?" Both acquaintances looked up to see a lanky man with blondish brown hair at the doorway of the living room, blue eyes regarding the situation curiously.

"Oh, Dr. Van Hellsing. I didn't hear you come in." Arthur turned to address him as the vampire hunter stepped into the room to get a better look at the woman he'd been interrogating. "This is Mina Murray, the girl I mentioned that was engaged to Jonathan Harker." He informed.

Van Hellsing studied the girl for a moment before nodding, noting there was something different about her compared to what Seward and Holmwood had told him. "Ah yes, she is as lovely as you said she was. I am Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing." He offered a small smile to the girl.

Ana didn't know whether to feel relief that Hellsing did indeed live or to feel anger at what he would do to Vlad in the near future; she offered a shy smile in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you, then, Herr Van Hellsing."

He would probably shit a brick if he knew she was with a vampire… no, a vampire king.

"Tell me, Miss Mina, have you seen anything strange as of late? Even when dearest Lucy was alive?" _Before you staked her_, she added with a mental grimace.

She blinked, feigning innocence, looking into his blue eyes. "No, nothing I can recall. Why do you ask, sir?" She lied, knowing what he did all ready.  
That was one thing she remembered from that damn book.

His thick brow folded slightly in a concerned look, earning a brief raised brow from her. "Forgive me for sounding blunt, my dear, but it appears Lucy had been enchanted by… how do you say? A creature not of this world. A monster, I suppose you could say. I believe the creature that enchanted her poor heart was responsible for her untimely demise." He expected her to look horrified, but strangely, she looked calm, even stoic.

Curious.

"A blood-drinking monster, you could say? I heard on the wind about how she'd died, the poor thing." She played along, playing the part of a concerned friend, absently lowering her gaze to the crucifix around his neck.

Silver.

"Yes, actually… Very astute of you. How, if I may ask, did you come up with such a conclusion?" He arched both brows, finding her to be beyond the point of curious but possibly knowing more than he had pegged she did.

Ana shrugged, looking up at him. "I had a hunch." She answered simply, meeting his blue stare.

Was it possible…? No.

Great, now she had to keep Van Hellsing from getting to Vlad… Since when did she start living the book? This was turning into such a headache.

"Hm. Herr Holmwood, you failed to mention Miss Mina would be so sharp." Van Hellsing said over his shoulder, making the quieted Arthur blink.

Arthur glanced at the girl in question and then shrugged, chuckling sheepishly. "I had no idea myself, honestly. Mina, why don't you go rest up? You look tired." He suggested, perking her ears.

She nodded, dipping her head in a slightly courteous nod to the vampire hunter. "Excuse me, Herr Van Hellsing." She said, turning away to slip out of the room and make her way down the corridor.

::::::::d-b::::::::

Closing the door once she was in her room, she locked it to be sure, slumping against the wood with a sigh.  
"Damn it, this is so complicated…" She cursed under her breath, resting her back against the door.

"Those humans didn't heckle you, did they?" A voice asked, making her jump, before she looked into her room to see his form lounging on her small couch she had by the dresser, his lanky legs stretched out on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest as he regarded her with curious crimson eyes.

Ana mentally cursed his bad timing. "Not yet." She shook her head, sparing the door a look before peeling herself away to near him. "How long have you been here?" She asked. And when did you learn to not knock?

Vlad's mouth formed into a thin line at her answer, shifting his posture, sitting forward, elbows on his knees. "Not long, just a few minutes. I didn't need to use a door, either." He replied.

She nodded slightly, vainly hoping he hadn't spooked anyone while sneaking his way into her room. "This isn't such a good time to be here, Vlad…" She briefly explained about Van Hellsing and Arthur and the other two men, Seward and Morris, that were also present… and accomplices of Van Hellsing in regards to vampire slaying.

He flashed his fangs in bitter amusement. "So the hunting party is here for my head." He drawled coldly, tone not intended for her, his crimson eyes staring past her at a memory she couldn't see.

Ana folded her arms, looking down at the charcoal color of his coat. "I won't let them hurt you." She promised, perking his ears.

"Don't be foolish, Ana…" Vlad began sharply; he didn't want to see her hurt, let alone staked like he would soon be, fangs bared at the thought.

"I don't want you to die, not at their hands. Vlad, please believe me." She glared stubbornly at his crimson eyes that had brightened, the glare faltering just a little as the prickling of tears in the back of her eyes began to sting and slowly burn.

He grimaced, looking away with a slight growl at her misty brown eyes. "I believe you, but I don't want you to die either. You are mine, my confident queen, and the last thing I want is for a band of hapless humans to lay a hand on you." He stated sternly, his tone stiff, the mere idea of seeing her blood be shed, her innocent virgin blood, sending a bristle down his spine.

He would rather be staked than let her be hurt or worse because of him.

"Vlad…" She hurriedly wiped the gathering tears away, looking down at her lap. "You're a fool, you know that? A reckless fool…" She sniffed.

How the hell was it that the women he'd had in the past, the women he'd loved, not touch him like this one did?

He stroked her left cheek, meeting her brown eyes that were slightly puffy, his crimson eyes somber and soft. "I meant what I said: you are mine, Ana, and I refuse to let you die for me." He stated quietly.

She shivered and slid her eyes closed, holding his hand to her cheek, opening her eyes a little before leaning forward to press her lips against his, fingers curling in the fabric of his coat lapel.

Vlad voiced a soft groan at her kiss, her stubbornness and confidence screaming in the simple gesture; he reciprocated greedily, the want surmounting again as it had each time he was around her, his fangs nipping at her bottom lip gingerly between kisses, his tongue sliding against hers as he asked to proceed.

Kissing him harder, Ana complied, her hands lifting to tug at strands of his dark hair as he took control, some small part of her surfacing and making her fight his siege, their tongues squabbling for dominance.

He inwardly chuckled at how she ceased to amaze, backing down to release her tingling lips of his, his kisses trailing down the left side of her neck, making his human squeak and then mewl, her back arching in his grasp, fingers yanking slightly on his hair as she bared her throat willingly.

"V-Vlad please…" She panted slightly, begging for him to bite and make her a vampire.

"Do you want death, then? Death to this world, to the light of day?" Vlad asked against her skin, his voice soft, fingers squeezing on her mid-back.

She nodded, recalling the first day she'd awoken as Mina, the sunlight she hadn't seen in so long, running her fingers through his mane of hair. "I want it." She answered in the same tone.

Again that shiver that touched his heart; so willing. "Don't let go, not once." He ordered gently, feeling her nod again, his fangs lengthening as he bit down, hearing her soft moan in his ears; she clung to him as he drank, feeling her fingers claw at his shoulders.

It had been so long since she'd been blooded; Henri, her old maker, had changed her that night in Paris, but his bite hadn't caused such feelings inside her as Vlad's did. Everything was becoming dark, reminiscent of the dream she'd had the first morning she'd awoken as a human, but she held fast to him, to the slow pulse of his unbeating heart now beating as he took her blood.

Raking a thumbnail over the vein in his right wrist, he pressed it to her lips, a hum in his chest. "Drink, Ana." He urged softly, watching her muster what strength she had left to take his wrist and drink as he requested.

Henri's blood didn't taste this sweet, either; it was like blue fire raced through her veins, replenishing the blood he'd taken, sending her humanity she had tossed aside once down in flames, killing it with no remorse.

And then he pulled away, allowing the fire to burn inside, holding his wrist gingerly even as she dug her nails into him, her eyes shut tight.

Vlad watched in slight amazement as her countenance changed; the dark brown color in her hair shifted to an ink black as the length of her now-wild hair grew to end at her waistline, her skin paling a degree, her fangs growing; she pulled away reluctantly, opening her eyes slowly to reveal the chocolate color was gone and replaced with a cold silver.

Ana looked at him, registering his crimson eyes, the shaggy black hair draped down his back in a mane, and she felt tears well, tears of relief, of happiness. "Vlad, it's you!" She whispered, smiling even though the tears fell slowly down her cheeks.

He marveled at the being he'd created, the monster she had become, taking her face in his hands gently. "You look beautiful." He smiled slowly, brushing the tears away, running his fingers through her wild hair.

She was back and she was with him… That's all that mattered.

::::::::d-b::::::::

"You want me to do _what?_" She demanded, rounding on him even though he had her bags packed, her ticket in hand.  
He was insane to suggest such a thing!

But he was calm even though she was angered, a side she rarely showed but it was a side he found attractive. "You're boarding a train to Paris tonight. Most likely the humans know it was me who killed Lucy, and now you too… They'll come for my head soon. I feel it."

The past week or two had been lovely; she'd made up the lie that she was visiting her aunt in London again if only to be with him, to let him teach her on what not to do in regards to her new occupation as his first official Draculina, or to simply roam the nights on the hunt for a poor soul.

But somehow it got shot to hell; things like that happened around him often, for as long as he could remember…

"That's all the more reason for me to stay! Vlad, I don't want to leave you… I'm not leaving you! I won't." Ana declined with anger blazing in her silver eyes, the stubborn tears beginning to form again.

Vlad exhaled as he neared her, noting her defiant stance, the tilt in her chin pointed upward; she was making it hard for him to let her go. "You don't have a choice, Ana. Besides, I wouldn't wish a staking on you, not because those humans threaten me. I want you to live… That's why I'm sending you away." He embraced her, letting her cling to him, her nails digging into his back.

She buried her cheek into his chest, closing her eyes. "But I love you." She croaked.

"And I you. I couldn't and refuse to bear the pain of seeing those bastards drive a stake through your heart. Please, Ana, do this for me." _Take my heart with you_, he silently added, knowing she could hear him full-well; the connection between them was strongest seeing as she was his first fledgling, his confident queen of the night.

Ana nodded slightly, sniffling. "I'll find you, somehow or some way… I will see you again." She whispered.

Vlad squeezed tight on her hips, kissing her temple, sliding his eyes closed.  
_  
Until we meet again, I'll lock up my heart and keep yours in its place_.

* * *

_apparently this is the end... NOT. pfah, it's not over just yet, duckies. stay tuned for the next chapter! xD_


	6. Fugue, pt II: Epilogue

_**disclaimer**: the characters belong to their respective owners. the only thing i own is the story and Ana.  
_

* * *

_[**EPILOGUE**: Paris, 1991]_

* * *

Rain beat down softly on the twilit evening as the train station was abuzz with soon-to-be-passengers and their families and friends alike.

"Are you sure it's time?"

She paused, turning slightly to meet his blue eyes; her silver eyes softened even as she took in his pale countenance, the strawberry-blonde hair on his head that framed his long face nicely, his casual garb. "Of course I'm sure. Besides, this is something I have to do." She turned again to hug her friend.

The alchemist hugged back tight, squeezing, letting her slip away, smiling wryly at his vampire friend, his sisterly-companion that had shown up on his father's doorstep as if it were only yesterday. "Be safe, then. Send me a letter once you've found what you were looking for." He requested.

The Draculina smiled back, nodding. "I will. Thank you again, Jon, for everything." She turned away to board the train, her black bag slung over her shoulder.

Jean-Francois Flamel watched the train slowly pull away from the track, taking off into the growing darkness. "Be safe, Ana."

::::::::d-b::::::::

Van Hellsing surely outdid himself with this mansion.

She briefly appraised it, puckering the cigarette between her lips, raising a hand to pluck it, taking a drag and exhaling, stepping closer to the high gates.

The two guards on either side of the gates straightened when seeing her step out of the darkness, her pale face a white flame in the calm evening, silver eyes stoic. "Excuse me, miss, this place is off limits to the public. If you get closer, you'll be considered trespassing." One of the guards informed, perking her ears.

She paused and blinked once before she huffed, taking another drag on her cigarette. "I'm an old acquaintance of the Hellsing family. Won't you let me in to see an old friend?" She crooned, her eyes glowing crimson as she exhumed a thin amount of power, letting it numb their minds, duping them to believe she wasn't a threat or trespasser.

The second guard smiled slowly, tipping his hat down a smidge, "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you, Miss Tristainia." The second one clicked a button on a small remote he had in hand; the gates creaked open, wide enough for her to walk in.

She strode calmly past them, casting away the "charm" once she was at the front steps of the house.

_Here goes nothing._

"I'm sorry, mum, but I don't believe this establishment is open to the public." She looked up briefly to see a man coming down from the wide stairwell on the right side of the foyer, donning a butler outfit with pulled back black hair, a monocle, and gray eyes.

"The 'public' doesn't concern a Draculina like myself." She shrugged, seeing him stiffen.

The butler narrowed his eyes slightly. "How did you get in?" He asked cautiously, beginning to wonder just who this vampire was, and what her business was in regards to the Hellsing Organization.

She took a generous drag from the cigarette in hand. "The front door, like a proper guest. Enough of that, though; I came to see if an old friend was here. Judging by the traces of his power I could sense easily, it appears my journey didn't end in vain after all." She informed, a nostalgic twinkle appearing in her eyes, her face softening, exhaling the smoke.

He calmed just a smidge, nodding. "You are an acquaintance of Alucard's then." He mused.

She nodded back, smiling at the name. "Where is he?" She returned.

::::::::d-b::::::::

"I should warn you he's not particularly kind to guests." The butler informed as she followed him down to the sublevel basements, her boot heels clacking lightly on the cold flooring.

"That doesn't surprise me; it was a miracle he took such a liking to me in the first place." She chuckled.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Humans first."

He smiled slightly at her cheeky response, "Walter Dolnaez."

"Ana von Tristainia."

Her ears twitched as they were slowing down, coming to the last door in the dank and dim corridor, sensing he was present inside the last room.  
It had been so long since she'd seen him.

Walter came to a halt before the door, gesturing she enter. "It was quite a curious pleasure making your acquaintance, Miss Tristainia."

"Likewise, Walter. Surprised you didn't think of killing me; you are a hunter, if I'm correct, judging by the fact that an esteemed hunting clan like the Hellsings would only require a vampire hunter for a butler." Ana paused short of opening the door, looking at his gray eyes, holding his stare calmly.

Astute creature she was.

"Retired, I'm afraid." He answered, smirking a little, peeling his gaze away to leave her be in the dark corridor.

_Here we go_.

She opened the door, exhaling; she'd snubbed the cigarette in the corridor, fiddling with the dead bud between the fingers of her left hand, and now standing in complete darkness.

Even before being a vampire she never feared the dark.

A low growl sounded from the depths, stirring her from her thoughts; he was agitated, if she wanted to put it lightly... Someone got moodier in the past ninety years.

"I'm surprised you managed to make it down here. Surely the guards would've already obliterated your existence off the face of the earth before you could ever dream of meeting me… Such a loyal fan." His low voice hummed.

She smiled and refrained from chuckling at his sarcasm, taking a step forward and another until she was walking further into the abyss-like basement room.

"I wouldn't take a step closer, were I you. You might just lose your head… literally." She now could make out a high-backed throne chair.

A pair of crimson eyes glowed from beneath the brim of a hat.  
Oh nostalgia.

She finally decided to speak. "Is that any way to greet someone you haven't seen for almost a century?" She drawled, noting the confident aura around the room faltered when her words seemed to soak in.

The abyss lightened, showing two rows of dimly-lit blue fluorescents installed in the two walls on either side. He had taken a liking to crimson, judging by his hat and the long duster he wore, preferably to match his eyes; she smiled slowly. "I hear your name changed; not like it changes who you are, who you were during those days in London… When it was just us two." She continued walking, coming short of a foot away from his lanky form that occupied the chair.

Alucard felt the shock melt from his features to be replaced with a smooth grin, crimson eyes gleaming. "You haven't changed one bit. You're still the confident queen of night I remember… Ana." He rolled her name with his tongue, testing it once again, finding it still sounded beautiful even after ninety-something years of separation.

Ana grinned back, her face soft, silver eyes warm. "Vlad." She reached to touch his cheek, fingers grazing his pale skin gently.

He slid his eyes closed and sighed, that night she'd spent with him resurfacing, coming out of the rain, watching her sleep off the weariness of that week's events… "I knew you'd come back." He murmured, opening his eyes partly to look up at her from beneath his brow.

She chuckled softly, smiling, watching him kiss her wrist lightly. "I told you I would, didn't I? That I'd keep your heart safe with mine, until we met again." She neared him, releasing his cheek to fold her arms around his neck, hugging him.

He held her close, squeezing on her waist, his fingers curling in her mane of wild hair.

::::::::d-b::::::::

"An employment opportunity?"

The head of the Hellsing family had fallen to rest on the shoulders of a girl that didn't look to be much older than fourteen or so with blonde hair and tanned skin; even though the title fell to a child, the kid really put on the air of a tough cookie.

She admired her already.

The girl raised both brows, her blue eyes sharp, inquisitive, behind the silver-framed glasses she wore. "Forgive my saying so, Miss Tristainia, but you're not very old, in terms of vampiric age. If you were… born, almost a century ago, then your power must not be very strong." She pointed out, sitting back in the high chair that had once belonged to her father and now belonged to her, keeping her eyes on the Draculina.

A chuckle sounded from the corner; she narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance at his amusement. "Is something funny, Alucard?" She asked tartly.

"Master, you forget that Ana is my fledgling, the first one, actually, that survived that… time period. Time spent in solitude has made her strong, isn't that correct, pet?" He smirked over at his fledgling that was being interrogated.

She plucked the cigarette from her lips, exhaling. "Damn straight." She winked.

Integra exhaled, hating being cowed, even though the opportunity to have a solid two-man –in this case, vampire— extermination force seemed the wisest option right now. "I've come to the realization that your ilk never plays fair… Very well, since you were so highly recommended by.. well, him." She ignored the quiet chuckle from her inherited pain… er, pet. "I will give you the job. Both you and Alucard are to be field agents and to exterminate any threat to the Crown and the Protestant Church of England. Am I clear, Miss Tristainia?" She set her with a stern look from above the rims of her glasses, affirming that she truly was the head of Hellsing.

Ana grinned, nodding. "Crystal, mum."

Alucard grinned at the scene, for once feeling at peace with things; perhaps it had to do with Ana being back… Either way one thing was for sure.

Life had just gotten much more interesting.

* * *

_and so it ends.. but don't fret, duckies. there's a sequel in the making~ just to clarify, this was a backdrop-story of sorts of how Ana and Alucard met in the past. actually to be honest i created this solely because i was curious if i could incorporate Dracula and Hellsing in the same sitting effectively.. hopefully i pulled it off successfully. some feedback would be greatly appreciated, i know i sound desperate for it, but such is the plea of an aspiring artist and writer.. /le-sigh_

_anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! until next time, ja ne~ - **Sarudoshi 2014**_


End file.
